In Another Town
by Love Your Shotgun
Summary: Pilfering wasn't new to Katrina Fellowes, a high society lady turned pirate. But throw in a notorious pirate captain, a heartbroken commodore, and a senile maid into the mix, you won't know what you'll come up with! Not sure where this is going. R&R svp


**Author's Note:** I'm not really sure what this is gonna be. It's been in my head for a while and it wanted to be written. So I decided to sort of write it for this kid who loves mutant seabasses. What a weird burger! Here it is anyways.

_In another town _

_Don't let me forget _

_In another town _

_Mouth full of regrets _

_In another town _

_Please place final bets_

— Regina Spektor: "Another Town"

Katrina Fellowes groaned as she felt the sun come through her window and shine brightly on her face. Never being much of a morning person, she pulled her blankets over her head and buried her face into her pillows. She cursed herself for going to bed so late the previous night, knowing she would have to rise early that morning. After a few minutes she knew sleep would not return and she sat up in bed, leaning on her elbows. The young woman combed a hand through her long, ginger hair and yawned languorously. Still absorbing her surroundings, her hand hit hard human skin that did not belong to her.

She glanced down and grinned at the bronzed man snoring loudly next to her. His thick black hair that was decorated in beads, string, and other trinkets, seemed to be blocking the sunlight from the hair's owner. Katrina giggled softly as her bedmate's body convulsed suddenly, then relaxed again. She laid down flat again, watching the unconscious man next to her. The notorious pirate captian had been the reason she was supposedly rising early that morning, but was also the cause for her oversleeping. _'We must have emptied his entire secret stash of rum last night,'_ Katrina realized fondly as she kissed the man on one of his bare shoulders before resting her head on his back. She sighed contendly, never wanting to leave the secure comfort she felt whenever she was with her captain, Jack Sparrow.

Her life before him and his _Black Pearl_ had been full of embroidery, corsets, banquets, and ridiculours dresses. Katrina had grown up in London with her three brothers, one sister, and parents. Her life had been typical of other young women before her and around her. The Fellowes family had owned a very prosperous merchant business, elaborate inns in Providence, and sugar plantations all thoughout South America. At twenty, her parents tried to marry her off to a rich Naval officer, Captain Laurent St. Croix. The match had been well received by Katrina at first, but she soon discovered the vicious nature of her fiancé. He was cruel, uncivil, and emotionally hardened towards her. Trying to escape the marriage was not easy. Katrina, after failing several times to find a way out, ran away. She stowed away on one of her father's ships as a cabin boy.

The ship had nearly reached its destination at one of the Fellowes plantations, the ship was attacked by pirates. Not only pirates, but pirates captained by the most infamous of all, Captain Jack Sparrow. Katrina had heard stories of the captain and his near death experiences with the fearsome Davy Jones and his Kraken, as well as his reputation as the most feared theif in the Spanish Main. The merchant ship was not equipped with enough ammunition for a fair fight, so it gave up before the _Black Pearl_ fired upon it. The entire crew, Katrina included, was taken onboard as prisoners. Each memer of the merchant crew was sent to see the captain separatly. Katrina was fearful to meet Captain Sparrow, not knowing what he would do with her if he discovered her identity. When she arrived in the captain's quarters, she sobbingly confessed her entire story to the pirate, begging for mercy on her life and the crew's, hoping that the captain would help her find a way to stay away from the impending doom of marrying Charles St. Croix. The captain felt deep sympathy towards the girl and allowed Katrina to stay on his ship as the cook, only for six months until she had enough of funds to care for herself, which she accepted greatfully.

During the six months, she and the captain became extremely close. Instead of taking her meals with the crew as she expected to, she supped with the captain, where they took great pleasure in conversation and the other's company. After only two days they had dropped all formalities and would often joke and banter over a variety of topics. Though neither could tell at first, they were falling madly in love. When Katrina's six months came to an end, the pair both confessed their feelings towards the other, which resulted in Katrina's six month stay to become permanent as the cook and as the captain's significant other.

The pair had celebrated their two year anniversary (of "shaking up in sin," Jack had said) the night before, which had been reason to completely empty the captain's rum stash. Katrina had denied the drink when she first arrived on the _Pearl_, completely aware of its effects on men. Shortly afterr, however, she had changed view on such a beverage. Not only had the two been celebrating an anniversary, but also an overture to what the crew called their greatest pilferage yet. As a woman of breeding, Katrina was able to help Jack and his crew obtain the riches of the nobles in ports by posing as a young woman interested in courtship. Usually, Katrina picks an arrogant man in need of a serious humility. Once the man was completely enamoured, she would obtain as much of his riches as possible, then leave the man broken hearted, only to be picked up by the next pretty young girl that comes his way. This kind of larceny had proved to be the most difficult to achieve, but when done correctly, rewarded greatly. To convince the people of the imending port, the _Black Pearl_ was resting in a cavern nearby the town, where they exchanged it for a small commercial vessel, the _Voyager_. The entire crew received a complete makeover to keep to the disguise and Katrina had purchased new gowns for her wardrobe. Jack had even found her a woman to play as her maidservant, an old friend, Anamaria. The ex-crewmember was not pleased to spend time away from her ship, but when Jack told her the rewards she was more than willing to help put on this charade. And Roberts, Jack's second mate, was to play Katrina's rich, aristocratic uncle from Providence, on the search for a match for his neice and real estate for himself to invest in. Everything was in order, except the target of Katrina's "affections." It was usually determined once she had met as many bachlors as she could.

"Morning already?" Katrina's bedmate slurred as he flipped himself over to lay wth his back against the sheets.

Katrina smiled warmly. "Unfortunately, yes."

He groaned as the sun shined almost sickeningly bright through their windows. "Didn't we pull the curtains back last ni—" Captain Sparrow finally noticed their state of dress (or undress, rather) and grinned wolfishly. "I think we'll be needin' to pull them back soon, eh love?"

Katrina saw the familiar twinkle in her captain's eyes. "Why in the world would we need to that for?" she played along.

Jack responded by pulling her on top of him and kissed her fiercely. His hands began to roam her body as hers were anything but idle on his. They drew apart and Katrina struggled to regain her breath. Dear God, that man could kiss! Jack was still grinning jovially as she shigh softly from his treatment. She put her forehead against his and kissed him lightly.

"You are insatiable."

"That I am," Jack grinned wider as he flipped her over on their bed and began to kiss her with more vigor.

Needless to say, they stayed in bed much later than planned.

So there. Sorry, Cap'n! I'll probably change the name like 4766374 times before I like it anyways, so you'll probably be the gal for Mr. Sexypants. But like I said, it may not go anywhere. I may just rewrite it as a one-shot. Review if you're feeling up to it, which hopefully, you are. :D

xx JoniFACE


End file.
